HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 58
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers a Bat'Leth at a garage sale, Obama's cyborg pinky toe, Harry Potter on audio books, and what music the crew would send on the Voyager Probe. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:50 '- Technical difficulty explanation Intro *'2:10' - Technical difficulties and Al Gore * 3:50 - All Mail Sack Episode *'4:37' - Now we're recording *'5:05' - Dallas County Tornado Warning *'6:02' - Where is Josh? - Gay Italian Restaurant *'8:02' - Garage Sale - Gay Mexicans [http://www.box.net/shared/0rah98uakz Second Hand Bat'Leth - Garden Bat'Leth] *'8:45' - Secondhand Bat'Leth *'10:20' - Star Trek TaeBo *'11:00' - Bill Murray sells the Bat'Leth *'11:40' - Billy Mays for the Garden Bat'Leth! *'12:40' - Tornado damage - Hide in the Shower *'14:15' - Fighting techniques - Bruce Penis *'15:55' - Favorite regional fastfood chain - Whataburger *'18:25' - Chick-fila - Closed on Sunday - Jesus the accountant *'21:10' - Checkers - Grease French Fries *'22:10' - Greasy burgers and thick malt shakes for your protection *'23:08' - El Pato *'25:09' - Cane sugar Dr. Pepper in Dublin, TX *'26:07' - The Colonial - Gas station grill *'33:05' - Dippity Donuts *'35:10' - Most romantic date / worst date *'36:25' - Injury stories - OJ Anniversary - Joel locks his hand in a Broncho *'39:00' - Joel rides his bike across town then crashes on a dirt trail *'42:01' - Alex has never broken a bone *'42:50' - Alex's Kidney Stones - Armageddon 2: Quest for Morgan Freeman's Kidney Stones [http://www.box.net/shared/kkjavrrizi Kidney Stones, Cyborg Pinky-Toe, Cosby Olympics] *'45:40' - Obama's Cyborg Pinky-Toe - Cosby on Ice *'48:30' - Cosby calls the Olympics *'50:05' - Connection lost *'51:10' - How can I ensure my niece & nephew are geeks for life? *'55:15' - Joel's interactions with his child *'58:40' - Joel rebels against his parents *'1:00:10' - Eli's father & childhood - Eli wiring homes as a childhood *'1:02:10' - Joel's plan to expose his daughter to music & Star Trek *'1:06:10' - Is there anything you hated at the beginning but liked in the end? *'1:10:35' - Tracy Morgan serves as a waiter for Joel *'1:12:45' - Opposite effect of Star Wars prequels *'1:14:20' - The Palm Pre & the iPhone 3GS *'1:16:12' - What animal will rise up against man? [http://www.box.net/shared/tacloxdts4 Animals and Sasquatch attorney] *'1:18:29' - Sasquatch attorney *'1:19:41' - What sort of summer job advice would you give to a teenager? *'1:21:46' - Eli describes working at a movie theater *'1:23:15' - Teenager level jobs *'1:24:55' - Is Denise's progressive cursing due to the influence of the cast? - Denise is a lush *'1:26:45' - If you has a large sum of money, what extravagant thing would you purchase? - The Trouble Bubble *'1:29:50' - Basements *'1:31:40' - Hobbit Slave *'1:32:36' - The Harry Potter Audio Books - Harry Potter innuendo *'1:36:25' - Jim Dale as an Audio Book speaker *'1:37:40' - What music would you put on the Voyager probe - Forest Gore *'1:47:15' - Meatloaf on House *'1:48:46' - Back to more songs on the Voyager probe *'1:51:10' - Rick Rolling Aliens *'1:52;00' - Ending - Alex Castle is Night School PI Category:Podcast